She's a lady
by Luz.b
Summary: Modern AU. 'You almost hit me, asshole' Shout at him. A big, tall boy with black hair. He stared at her about to say something but she cut him. 'Learn how to drive, stupid' said with a last angry look at him. Arya could feel him staring at her with not a very nice stare but she couldn't care less. Winterfell was no place for stupids strangers that didn't know how to drive.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Well, this is my very first story in english, so don't be so mean with all my grammar mistakes. I will improve ! (hope so)**

**I'm so in love with these two. Game of Thrones/A song of ice and fire otp. And I shouldn't be writing another fanfic 'cause I never finish what I start u.u but, well, I'm giving a shot with this one. Hope someone like it !**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

If there was a word to describe Arya, that should be old fashioned. Yes, that should probably the best word for her. Ned Stark was thinking about that while watching the girl throw the window that leads to the front door of the stables, where she was, brushing the horses. Every other girl at her age would be asking for a car or an apartment in the big city or something lke that but there she was. Getting ready to ride her horse. Riding until it was dark and hair was so messy that Catelyn should help her get it straight again. He laughs imagining his wife face.

'What's so funny dear?' As he has called her with his thoughts her wife was at the door looking at him with curious eyes.

'I was just thinking how messy Arya's hair is going to be this time' and again he laughed at his wife face.

'She went out again?' But it was a retoric question 'cause she knew the answer. 'I don't know what to with her anymore' she said as she take a seat next his housband.

He only look at her with a little smile before taking her hand. Let her be, he thought.

'Wow' were the only words that came from her mouth. Arya took the hair from her face. It was sweaty and maybe dirty but she didn't care. The early snow of the winter that came that morning has transformed the valley in some kind of landscape from a souvenir card. She was about to take a picture with her phone when remembered that she had left it at home. Well, it shall be tomorrow. Not like she was leaving Winterfell, though.

She lead Snowwhite, her black and white horse, back home. The Stark family live in a very big house, a few miles away from town. There, in the country, they rise the best horses of the country. Or at least that was what everybody say. She was proud of it. As Arya was walking toward the front door, a big shadow appeared next to her.

'Where have you been, uh?' The wolf just look at her, waiting for her master to scratch her behind the ears. Arya did so and came into the house.

'Arya is that you?' Her father was seating as his usual spot next to the fire. Even their house was a bit old fashioned. Arya couldn't like it more.

'Yep dad' she sit next to him, as the fire warm her up.

'Arya Stark! Get the wolf out of the house. You know the rules' Catelyn stood with crossed arms until Arya stop staring at her with that grey eyes of her. They were just like Ned, she thought.

The young lady, or wolf as she was called sometimes, opened the door and the wolf run directly to the woods. Surely she was going where her pack was. And as her pack she means her brothers and sister wolfs. She went back next to her father but this time lay by the fire. Just like her wolf would do.

'Are you a wolf too?' Ned asked calmly. She smiled at him before closed her eyes. She was falling asleep.

'Arya go and sleep at your bedroom. You are not a wolf to be like that.' But with her dirty clothes and her hair as wild as it was, she really look more like a wolf girl and the young lady Catelyn expect her daughter to be.

'Stop with the orders!' Arya was tired and being patient was not one her virtues. She hate getting orders for her mother. With years she understood that was just her mother personality. But there were some times that she lost her temper. Especially when her mother eyes were whispering 'can you be more like your sister?' And what Arya Stark hated the most was being compared to her sister.

Got upstairs and washed her face. Try to brush a bit her hair. The reflect in the mirror told her to surrender. At least it was not like a bush, though. She sit in her usual spot at the table. The scene was kind of sad. All her brothers and her sister were out. Even Rickon and Bran had gone to some stupid camp or something. Not like she cared but she missed them. Even Sansa, she admited to herself.

'Arya could you get some bread from town?' Her mother gave her a hard look when she was about to open her mouth to argue.

'Ok, but I'm going with Snow' said at the same time she get her coat and get out. She could almost hear her mother complaining but she was already over the horse.

Took the way throw the forest and in a few minutes she could see the soft lights from the town. She could feel how many shadows were beside her as she ride but she was not afraid. Surely they were the wolfs. Or ghosts. Arya Stark was not easily scared.

The roads appeared and she smiled. She would be back in a blink. She could go through that town with her eyes closed. She knew it better than anyone but when a sudden light came from nowhere, that knowledge was for no use.

She got to stop right in time just like the car. It was an old one, kind of dirty, she thought. She looked a bit closer at it, getting notice that it wasn't from there. The stranger got out inmediatly but before he could do two steps she was in front of him or her.

'You almost hit me, asshole!' Shout at him. A big, tall boy with black hair. He stared at her about to say something but she cut him. 'Learn how to drive, stupid' said with a last angry look at him. Arya could feel him staring at her with not a very nice stare but she couldn't care less. Winterfell was no place for stupids strangers that didn't know how to drive.

* * *

Gendry Waters didn't expect that kind of welcome from the northern. Well, he didn'tt expect almost crash a girl riding a horse in the middle of the road and definitly he didn't expect the girl to be so rude at him, for not saying she was a bitch. But many things don't happen as one expected in life, he must know.

He looked for the house with the green roof and he easily found it. In the north everything seems more dark or maybe it was because of the sun goes down early. He parked his old, very old, torino and went down. The boy could feel like someone was watching him and that didn't surprise him. It was a small town and everybody knew everybody so now he was the new attraction. His uncle Mikken was expecting him with the door open.

'Come in boy or are you waiting for the snow?' North acid humor, Gendry thought. Took his things out of the car at the exact time when it started to snow.

Gendry had never seeing snow in his life and he thought it was like magic or something. But he got in the house before his uncle tease him with his face. Because he knew he put a pretty silly face when something impress him.

'Rough trip?' His aunt asked him. Mika was a really kind woman with a gift for cook. 'You seem exhausted'

'Indeed, I am' he said while siting on the couch. 'Well actually that wasn't the best part. Almost hit a girl in a horse at the town entrance.' Said casual. In Kings Landing an almost accident was really common.

'An accident? Are you ok dear?' Mika face looks really worried but Mikken just laughed at loud as he could.

'I think the boy has met Arya Stark, most known as the shewolf.'

'Little horse would be better.'

'Oh no boy. Just wait and you'll see' said Mikken with an enigmatic look.

Gendry shrugged Arya Stark, she-wolf, little horse, whatever, not like he was going to see her again.

* * *

Arya woke up late that day so when she made her way to the stables her father was already there. They were supose to meet earlier so she could show him the spot she found yesterday.

'Dad!' Shout and her father smiled at her. She breath in relief. Ned Stark never got mad at her. Well, almost never. 'Sorry, I fall asleep. Are you going to work right now? It's too late?'

Ned only smile. ' I think we have time to have a coffee if you want'

'Yes, sure' she was about to ask if they were going by car when her father passed by her side over his horse. Quickly getting speed. Arya smile mischief and jump over Snow to follow her father as fast as they could. Racing her father was one of the things she enjoy the most.

When they got to the usual shop, Hot Pie wave his hand at them. She thought was the place was quieter than usual but there were a few cars in the street. One of them seems familiar... or not. She have never see that car before. It was old, black and with the draw of a bull in the right door. Odd, she thought.

'The usual, sir?' Heard Hot Pie talking to his father. Both nodded. She was going to their usual table when noticed someone was already siting there. She recognized him instantly.

'You?!' Said both at the same time.

The wolf met the bull.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter II ! **

**First of all, I want to apologize for all my grammar mistakes. Please, if you see one, tell me. I'm doing this for two reasons: one to improve my english writing and the second, because I love this ship 3**

**Just so you know, there is no big or interesting plot in this story. It's just about two people falling in love despite of all their insecurities. **

**And I will try to upload every friday, so enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gendry could feel her eyes right in the back of his head and thought that if looks could kill, he would be six feet under the ground. It seems that he had made her angry but he didn't know why. And that was making him quite angry too. What's her problem? Thought. He tried to continue with his reading but was always distracted by her laughs and her chating with who, he suppose, was her father. Gendry knew few things about Winterfell. It was in the north, was cold and its most important person was Eddard Stark, the man in the table behind him. His uncle always talks good things about the man and he thought they were all true as soon as he saw him. He was quite a lord. And behind "Lord Eddard" was she. The horse girl gave him one more ice look and dissapeared.

The boy finished his coffee and throw the newspaper away. He couldn't concentrate anymore. And by the way, he needed to get that car fixed. He was there in the cold north Winterfell, obviously to visit his uncles, but also because he wanted to have peace and quiet while he fixed the car. Now that he thought Mikken had some useful tools in the garage. He was about to be happy again when...

'Hey Gendry, have you met the Starks already?' When Hot Pie spoke.

'Yes, well actually no' how to explain it without drama? 'I kind of meet the horse girl when I almost hit her with my car last night'

And then the drama pop out.

'You almost hit her?!'

'Go on, can you shout a little more? I think they didn't hear you in Kings Landing. Thanks God the shop was empty.

'Sorry, but you almost kill my best customer, a good friend and Ned Stark's daughter'

'Nothing else?' Said Gendry sarcastic.

'And best rider of town, I think...' but Hot Pie was left talking alone while the bull left the shop with a door slam.

Arya was so happy at that moment. Her father at her side, watching with fascination the place she had found yesterday. It was nice when her father was proud of her or smiled about something she had done. And she had done a pretty good job finding that spot. It was as good as the clear in the forest that her father adored and usually went there to pray. It was a peaceful place but this was going to be their spot. Only the two of them. Or at least that was what she thought before a phone rang.

Her father glanced at her with an apologetic smile before answering the phone. When she was little, Arya would probably be mad at her father being distracted by work but whith time she seems not to care anymore. Actually there weren't many thing she truly care about. Of course her family was one, Nymeria and Snowhite another and the archery maybe the third and last one. Now that she thought about it, she was a very boring person. Arya wasn't sure to feel sad or angry about that so she left feeling nothing. Nothing was good. At least she could control that.

'Arya?' Asked her father while looking at her, strangely.

'Umm, what dad?' Was all she could said. It seems that she had been thinking too much.

'What were you thinking?'

'Nothing really' said half true half lie. Then they started the way back home.

They remained in silence for a few moments until que father spoke again 'have you known Gendry Waters already?'

The question took her by surprise. Her father was always so direct. It took her a few seconds to understand who he was talking about. There weren't many people in Winterfell that she didn't know.

'Do you mean the guy that was in the cafe siting in our spot?' Remarking the word "our". Ned Stark only laughed, amused by the look in her daughter's eyes.

'Yes, I must believe you knew him by the way you were looking' Arya lift her head up, proud, but her father only laughed more.

'You're wrong father. I don't know the guy at all. Only that bothers me when someone sit in our spot.'

Ned continued laughing and that made the girl more furious. She knew he was only teasing with her but she could not calm her temper when her father was suggesting that she might be interested the new one. Please, first dead, thought before riding faster, away from her father's laughs.

It had been snowing since the morning and at first he found it fantastic, but now, as it was getting darker, Gendry was quite annoyed with all the snow issue. Seriously, how this northern manage to survive to this cold and this bloody snow everywhere? Thought while struggling to move toward the market. His car had refused to work and it was too dark and too late to try to fix it. His uncles were leaving in the morning to somewhere for winter vacation, taking advantage that he was there to take care of the house. Gendry only nodded to that. He was used to be alone.

When he finally reached the market and crossed the entrance, the warm place seemed heaven. He stayed there a few seconds before going to the meat section. It was everything so quite by far until he heard something that started to get familiar to him. Oh no, he thought wishing that the sound wasn't what he knew it was. Took a look at the entrance only to confirmed his suspicions.

There, in the same spot he had been several minutes ago, was she. Her hair was the same uncontrolable mess that in the morning and in her lips that smile of her. It looked like she was about to do a trick in any minute. Gendry only managed to let a snort from his mouth and finished the task as soon as possible.

He thought he was about to finish when, as turning around, a small figure crashed into him, making both of them to fall. The blue eyed recovered quickly and inmediatly approahed towards the other person to help. But stoped at the second her grey eyes stick in his.

'You?!' She shouted furious. He didn't want to fight with her so tended his hand again but she refused and standed up by her own. 'Watch your steps!'

'I wasn't the one that was running and crashed into someone' he said with clenched teetch. It's only a girl, he tried to tell to himself, trying to calm down. Useless.

'I wouldn't crash into you if you look while you walk' her voice was half calm, half trying to hid the fact that she could hit the boy in any minute. Why everywhere she went...

...she was there? Thought Gendry, still holding her stare. Well, she was stubborn, he was more.

'At least apologize' he said but like if he had known her for forever, he knew she would never do that.

'In your dreams city boy' and with that she disappeared from his view, letting him angry, confused and, in some way, grining. Definitely, this wasn't the last time he'd see her.

Arya went back home as fast as she could. She was still angry. That boy seemed to be everywhere she was and, if that was not enough, he always seemed to find a way to annoy her. Sped up, trying to calm down. He was only a boy. It wasn't his fault to be so annoying and maybe she was over reacting. She actually didn't know him. But, God, he made her so furious! She would have apologized but when Gendry started to talk, she got so mad. She was not the kind of person to follow rules. Her mother knew that more than anyone. Wait a minute; did she just say his name? She let Snow in the stables and went straight to the kitchen. Her father and mother were waiting for her.

She sat in her spot and started eating without saying a word. She was still mad at her mother as well. Catelyn Stark had never understood her youngest daughter and surely, she'll never be. That was maybe the reason she always prefered to be with her father instead. But when Arya looked at him, there wasn't any accomplice look in his eyes. He was just there, eating her food, in silence. Oh God, how much she hated that damn silence. There was a time where there was absolutely no silence in the Stark mansion. But that was long time ago. Before everyone started to live their one lives. Well, at least Bran and Rickon would be there soon, maybe tomorrow or the day after. At least it would be more joy and noise then, and maybe, only maybe, not so many questions about what was she going to do with her life.

At that thought, she excused herself and made her way to her room. Everything was making her sick. Why couldn't everything stay the way it was? That was the only thing she used to think about. Why couldn't everything be like when Jon used to play with her, Robb seek her in the forest or even argue with Sansa, only to make her scream and slam her bedroom door? She smiled at that memory. And then, again sad. They were only memories. Jon and Robb had left about six years ago, one to follow the family business and the other to find his own way. Sansa was in her way of being an actress, there in the Valey, where her academy was. Even Bran was about to leave as soon as he finish school that year! Rickon either was about to stay there forever. She knew her parents only wanted her to find her way (bloody word) but she was ok the way she was.

She laid in bed for what it felt like hours. It should have been hours since she put on her pijamas and tried to sleep. It was useless. Since all this mess started, about six months ago, she couldn't sleep properly. Dreaming now seems like a distant memory and rest was only an ilusion. An ilusion she tried to catch with every single part of herself but it just slipped throw her fingers. And with wolves howling at six in the morning, she was not going to catch it at all.

Arya went out and waited for a while until Nymeria came to her. Blood in her mouth. Surely they had all been haunting. Approached to her and cracthed her back. It was soft and Arya wondered if she should go to the woods and sleep with her. Nymeria thought the same thing, she thought as the animal took her deep into the shadows of the trees. Seriously, sometimes she couldn't understand how their brothers live without their wolves.

It was almost dawn but a few minutes in the Nymeria fur were enought to made her sleep... but destiny didn't want that for her. No, it didn't. There was a noise in the distant. She tried to close her eyes, trying to forget about that noise but it was useless. She got up and started to follow the noice. Nymeria was next to her so there was nothing to be afraid, and so she walked. Walked for a while, even when the sun was already in the sky, she walked. The sound (or the voice?) seems to be coming from the eastern part of the woods, near town. There must be someone lost, she thought. And as soon as she thought about that a big figure appeared to her eyes. That guy... she knew that guy. He was cursing as the same time he seemed to be looking for something in the ground. He looked at her way and their eyes crossed.

'What are you doing here?' It was the way he was looking at her that made her furious.

'I guess I can ask you the same' he said, returning to his research. He never seemed to smile.

'No, seriously, what are you doing here?' She was asking more to his safe than hers. Didn't he know that this was Stark's wolves woods?

'I missed something. I'm looking for it'

She looked for that thing too, even when she didn't know what that was. Arya only wanted to sleep... and he to be out of that place. No one deserved the ugly death than a pack could give. Well, maybe someone... but, well not, not him, she thought, (espantando) that idea with a move of her hand.

'It's freezing. Aren't you cold?' He asked with a stare that look like... concern? And suddenly, she noticed that she was only in her pijamas. Damn, the cold hit her right in the bones.

'Here, take my coat' she should have done a quite horrible face for him giving her his coat. Arya refused inmediately, she was not going to wear his clothes. But anyway he throw it to her.

She put it on, reluctantly. At least he was a gentleman. But despite that, the snow and the cold were wining and the coat was not enough.

'Let it go' said but he was like crazy looking for that thing. Maybe it was valuable, she thought.

'I can't. It was from my mothers' and for the first time, Arya heard the real tone of this voice. It didn't sound angry or cold, it sounded... nice. Again stupid thoughts Arya, told to herself. She decided to leave, it wasn't her business and he was being too much stubborn in that moment for she wanted to fight. She was so tired. But then all the pack appeared at sudden.

Arya could feel the smell of fear. And that guy was really scared. Grey wind was looking right into him as he was a rabbit or something. She let a laugh escaped before calling the wolf to her side.

'What, wait what, I mean how-'

'Leave' she said feeling like her eyes were closing. The blue eyed boy left the woods instantly. And with that she went home as quickly as she could. She wanted to sleep at least a few minutes more. It was incredible for her to feel that again. She only wanted to sleep. And she would have done it if it wouldn't have been for a voice in the kitchen that said something like...

'Arya Stark, where the hell have you been?' Her father said everything with a low voice and this was no exception. And Arya knew that lower the voice, bigger the problems. But she could manage, it had been worse. Or that's what she thought before realizing that she had someone else coat over her and her father was staring at the same damn thing.

_Fuck. Ok Arya calm down. Just breath and say the truth. The truth he wanted to hear._

'I couldn't sleep so I took a walk with Nymeria' said casualy.

'At seven a.m.?'

'Mm, yes' she could lie like the best but with her father... it was kind of impossible.

'And that coat?' She knew she shouldn't have looked away but it was instinctive .

'Mine' said, again trying to sound casual as she left her father with his coffee and a not very convinced look in his eyes.

There, in her room, she felt strange. The coat smelled like oil and man scent. Not bad, she thought before falling asleep with the coat on.


End file.
